Have Fun, Dalamar
by Jade Limill
Summary: Dragonlance Labyrinth crossover. Dalamar gets tired of Raistlin treating him like a kid and wishes him away. So of course he tries to rescue him.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes, I will be doing a series of crossovers with Labyrinth, where certain people wish others away. This particular is a Dragonlance one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance, Raistlin or Dalamar (unfortunately), nor do I own Labyrinth, or Jareth (Too Bad).

Chapter One

"Dalamar!" Raistlin called as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. "Dalamar!"

"Yes, _Shalafi_, is there something you needed?" Dalamar asked, appearing behind his master in the laboratory.

"Have you gotten the proper ingredients for the potion?" The black robed mage asked his apprentice.

"Yes, _Shalafi, _I have set them on your study like you ordered. Was there anything else?" Dalamar asked.

"You dolt! I told you to set them in the laboratory so that they may be ready. I said DON'T set them in the study. If you actually listened to me once in a while instead of reading that cursed book, you might actually rise higher than me! You have the ambition, just be rid of the red book!" After this outburst, a coughing fit seized Raistlin. Dalamar didn't often show his anger, but this was on of those times.

"I wish the goblins would come take you away right now!" Dalamar screamed at his master and teleported back to his room. He sat down and sulked. Wind came from his window which had somehow blown open while he sat there.

Before him stood a man of great power. Dalamar could nearly taste the power rolling off of him. This was obiviously a fae. And rule number one for mages was to never mess with a fae.

"Who in the Abyss are?" Dalamar asked the newcomer. He simply smirked and sat down in a chair by the window.

"I'm the Goblin King. You wished that other mage away, so if you want him back, I would run the labyrinth if I were you." Jareth said.

"So it's real?" Dalamar leaned forward.

"The question is not whether or not it's real, it's real enough. The question is whether or not you would like to run my Labyrinth." Jareth replied.

"How much time do I have?" Dalamar asked.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your master becomes one of us. . .forever. Such a pity." Jareth faded from view,but he still watched.

"Why's it a pity?" Dalamar wondered as he started down the desert hill and closer to the Labyrinth.

When he got there, he saw the strangest thing. A beardless dwarf.

"Why don't you have a beard?" Dalamar asked Hoggle. Hoggle looked up at the dark elf and scowled.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Hoggle shot back.

"I only asked one," Dalamr replied calmly.

"Well it's none of your business. Now leave me alone so I can finish my job," Hoggle replied, shooting yet another fairy and scuffing dirt over them.

"Why do you insist on killing these creatures?" Dalamar asked, picking up a fairy which promptly bit him and flew off. "Nevermind."

"Hah! Bit by a fairy, huh? Happens to most people. Why do you insist on following me?" Hoggle asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Dalamar, who are you?"

"Hoggle. Go away."

"I'm trying to find a way in, Hogsprout. Do you know of it?" Dalamar asked.

"Oh! It's Hoggle! And yes I do!" He sighed in frustration.

"Then how do I get into the Labyrinth?" Dalamar asked, exasperated.

"You gets in. . .there," Hoggle replied, pionting to the opening doors.

"Finally, something useful you can do. It's about time." Dalamar said, calmly stepping into the Labyrinth as Hoggle slammed the doors shut behind him.

He turned right and walked calmly, though swiftly, along the tunnel, his hand traiing down the wall, looking for openings. He had learned a thing or too from reading about Sarah's journey through the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for popping up with those characters like that. This chapter will be mainly background. You know, how Dalamar met Raistlin, and other things about them. I'm going to try not to have everyone die from boredom, but I can't make any promises.**

**Chapter 2**

Dalamar reflected on his situation as he walked in between the stone walls. He was a dark elf, one who had been cast out of the light. He had started practicing dark magic, and the other elves had found out. They banished him from all elven lands, on pain of death.

He had gone to the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayward Forest. Then he had taken the Test. The Test was not taken with pen and paper, but rather, with what you knew as a mage. No one had apprenticed him, until Raistlin. Raistlin had sent word that he wanted a black-robed apprentice, and the Council had sent in Dalamar as a spy.

Dalamar had learned many things while being apprenticed to the human. But it was trying. Dalamar had always liked books, and when he had found a red one amid his _Shalafi's, _or master's spellbooks, he couldn't help but take a peek.

What he had found had fascinated him. The story of a girl named Sarah, who wished her baby brother away, and fought the Goblin King to get him back. She had succeeded in the thirteen hours she had been given.

Now Dalamar had to find the castle as Sarah had, and get his master back. After all, he still had much to learn.

Raistlin found himself in a room, filled with strange creatures. He looked up at the figure sprawled out on the throne. He had on a black doublet, a white poet's shirt and grey pants, partially covered by tall black boots.

"Welcome to my kingdom, mortal. I must say, I'm not used to bringing adults here. You see, most people simply wish away a younger brother or sister." The figure said as he strode around the room. "Please, call me Jareth."

"And please, call me Master Mage," Raistlin retorted. Jareth simply glared at him and walked out of the room.

"This way, if you please, _Master Mage_." Jareth's voice dripped in sarcasm as he called back. Raistlin followed the king.

Finally, they came to a room. Jareth allowed Raistlin entrance and left, calling back that dinner would be served in an hour.

The room was all black, with hints of blue throughout. The covers on the bed were black, but the pillows were blue. The drapes were black with blue trim. The room consisted of a black desk, on which were candle stubs and matches. The carpet was blue, but the walls were black. Against a wall was a bookcase, filled with books of all sizes, kinds and colors.

Raistlin was chose to engross himself in a book that looked to be minimally promising. It talked about how to use various forms of magic in the Underground. A particular account of how to harness more magic than usual using twins reminded him of his own twin.

Raistlin had been born and raised as the weaker brother of Caramon Majere. After his mother died, he continued to take classes about magic. While Caramon was outside playing games, Raistlin was inside studying how to use different words of magic.

His half-sister, Kitiara, soon moved out to become whatever it was she became. She was currently a Dragon Highlord. One looking at her would automatically think: _slut. _Of course, if one thought too loud, one would be dead.

Caramon was a warrior in the War of the Lance. He married his hometown sweetheart, Tika, afterwards, and was now becoming a fat, drunk slob since figuring out that his twin was going to the dark side and no longer needed him.

Raistlin studied magic under an imbecil named Theobald at the town's school of magic. He then went to the Tower of High Sorcery to test his test at the early age of twenty-one. Passing the test had taken its toll on him, turning his red-brown hair white, and his clear blue eyes golden, with hourglass shaped pupils; the latter was a gift from the Head of the Conclave, Par-Salian. It also gave him a hacking cough that never went away.

He took the red robes of Neutrality, and became apprenticed to another mage while his twin trained as a warrior. He met back with his friends in time for the War of the Lance, and fought with them. At the end, he went into the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas and changed into the black robes. He was named Master of the Tower. And he took Dalamar as an apprentice. Of course he knew Dalamar was a spy.

$&$$

Jareth watched Raistlin reading a book and quickly turned to the other crystal, in which Dalamar had come across Tim, Jim, Alph and Ralph. He was currently trying to figure out which door was which.

Too bad they were all liars. They only pretended to be one truthful and one not.

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. I explained a bit about Raistlin and Dalamar so no one would be confused. Oh, has anyone else seen The Forgotten? I just saw it, and it is SO scary at times. We were the pychotic ones in the movie theater, screaming at everything.**

**Replies:**

**Terachi Kaishaku- Hmm. . . .maybe. Maybe not.**

**Dalamar- He's actually my favorite dark mage of all time too.**

**Moonjava- Sorry about that. I hope you're less confused now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay which one of you tells the truth?" Dalamar asked the things in front of him.

"I do!" They both said.

"Then which one of you lies?" Dalamar asked.

"He does!" They pointed to each other. Dalamar sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"If I tell you that I think he tells the truth, and you lie, what would you say?" Dalamar asked the blue one.

"uh, you're wrong!" the red one nodded in agreement. Dalamar smiled.

"Then which door is it?"

"Not this one!" The blue one warned.

"But this is the one I want," Dalamar protested.

"Crazy mages," the blue one muttered as the door opened.

As he dropped down into the shaft of helping hands, he ordered them to go up. He shot up fast, coming down twice as fast. He hit his head on the sandstone, and lay on the ground, unconscious.

Raistlin moved to the next book. He had learned so much here. He could now use magic in the Underground, though sparingly. He figured he could stand to live here id Dalamar failed, which, in his mind, was very likely.

Jareth smirked as he saw Dalamar get knocked out. It was easier than he had ever thought.

When Dalamar woke up, it was dark. He carefully walked along the tunnel, emerging some time later in the moonlit junkyard.

As his stomach rumbled, he started looking for something to eat while he traveled through the junkyard, going away from the castle all the while.

Dalamar picked up an apple and inspected it. It looked alright. He bit down, just as he remembered what had happened when Sarah had eaten the peach. His eyes widened, but it was too late.

The sky spun as Dalamar slumped onto the junk pile.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Here's a little poll. The next chapter will be based upon the results.**

**Should I tie this story to the Jareth's Gone/ Traitor's Still storyline. I mean, should I put Shenya and Sarah and all them in here? Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dalamar was in the room with all the stairs.

'What was it called again? The Sketcher Room? The Etcher Room? Oh, right. The Escher Room. The Goblin King must be here.' Dalamar thought.

Sure enough, Jareth was stalking towards him.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me!" Dalamar said. Jareth just looked confused.

"I didn't steal a child. I took a grown man. A mage, I believe. And why the big chant? You are so confusing. I can see why your friend prefers it here, as it gets him away from you." Jareth said.

"But in the book, Sarah said those words to get Toby back," Dalamar replied.

"What book?" Dalamar handed over the book. Jareth looked through it.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick. Does everyone read this?" Jareth asked.

"Well, everyone I know," the dark elf replied. "But what do you expect? I got it from a kender."

"What's a kender?" Jareth asked.

"Trust me, you never want to meet one." Dalamar replied.

"But I do! I'll tell you what. I'll send you back, and you get me a kender in by thirteen, and I'll give you back the mage."

Dalamar thought about that for a minute. "Okay, I'll do it."

The dream bubble popped, and Dalamar fell onto the cold, dark streets of Palanthas. "Thanks a lot!" He shouted to the stale air. He could hardly breathe.

Dalamar went over and stood by a jail window. He peeked in, and saw the cell packed with kender. He was in luck.

"Hey, kender!" he hissed. Twenty-three heads looked up at him, I need one of you to help me. Which one will? It will be a nice adventure!"

Suddenly, all the kender wriggled through the window. He smiled and said, "I wish the Goblin King would take you all away!"


End file.
